


A Gentleman's Wager

by salamandererg



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belmonts are Alive, Humor, Implied Relationship, Just Chucked Canon Right Out the Window, Lisa Tepes is Alive, M/M, Netflix series, Not Canon Compliant, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandererg/pseuds/salamandererg
Summary: In an alternate universe where both Adrian and Trevor’s families are alive, the boys spend time together in a library.





	A Gentleman's Wager

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took the characters, threw any sort of canon out of the window, and wrote whatever the hell I wanted. This tiny thing is what I came up with.

Adrian looked up at the sound of the door opening, letting his book fall away from him momentarily. Despite his initial misgivings about paying a visit to the Belmont estate, the chance to reap some of the rewards of the Belmont family hold was too good a chance to pass up. The book in his hand was a bestiary from an offshoot of the Belmont family who had lived, and died, in the East, and he had been immersed in it from the moment he had opened it. The Belmont’s underground library was a morbid thing, one that ignited a sense of sorrow and fury in him, but there was no doubt that it was almost as comprehensive as his father’s. Almost. At least his father’s did not have giant, demonic skeletons hanging from the ceiling.

No, rather, his father had chosen a veritable garden of impaled human skeletons to decorate the front of their house.

Lady Belmont stepped through the doorway with her head held high, black hair pulled away from her face in a practical, yet intricate enough for a woman of her standing, up-do. She had been a cold hostess from the moment he and his mother had shown up on the doorstep, asking him if he’d like some tea or a stuck pig in the same breath. Adrian had not expected anything else from the matriarch of a demon hunting clan having been forced to accommodate the wife and son of Dracula. Had not expected anything less from the woman who had pushed Trevor Belmont from her loins.

A thin eyebrow was raised.

“We heard noises,” She said stiffly. “Your mother was concerned.”

“I apologize for the interruption, Lady Belmont,” Adrian smiled vacantly at her, matching her chilly, polite tone, “Please inform my mother that I am behaving.”

There was a succinct pause as she let her eyes travel downward, “And what about you? Will I be able to inform your father of the same?”

“Of course, mother,” Trevor answered with grave seriousness that his mother knew all too well not to take at face value, “Can’t you see I’m performing my duties as host?”

Trevor motioned down to where Adrian was straddling his lap as he lay on the floor.

“Oh, yes,” Lady Belmont replied drolly, “I’d forgotten the Wallachian tradition of the host acting as furniture for their guests. Right now, Lady Tepes and I are doing the same thing in the sitting room.”

Trevor’s grin turned dirty, “I can’t tell if I want you to be joking or not.”

“Does your whole family have the same awful sense of humor?” Adrian questioned, looking down at Trevor, “Or just you?”

“Just this idiot son,” Lady Belmont replied.

“I’m your son,” Trevor added.

“Yes,” She said, stretching the last sound out, “My idiot son. Please don’t do anything else to besmirch our family’s good name.”

“What kind of trouble will I be able to get into simply by laying on the floor?”

“There’s been no trouble, Lady Belmont,” Adrian decided to speak up then, “A gentlemen’s wager was made, and, I’m afraid, young master Belmont lost.”

A smirk formed on Lady Belmont’s face, a familiar teasing glint in her eye. Adrian had seen it far too often on Trevor’s face not to recognize it on the other boy’s mother.

“Did he now?” Was all she said before slipping back through the door, letting it close silently behind her.

“I wonder what she meant by that,” Adrian mused out loud, shifting his position slightly and smirking as Trevor bucked up into him, “You are suffering, are you not?”

Trevor folded his hands and put them behind his head, “Utter agony.”

\--

End


End file.
